Forbidden
by MissKitty
Summary: Stupid title, but don't worry, it's only temporary. The story pairs up Draco and my OC Missy Black. Stuff about Missy is pretty much explained in the story. Yeah. Please read it, anyway...


Harry, Hermione, Missy and Ron walked into the Great Hall, laughing as Ron did his impression of Professor Trelawny. It was the second day of school, and classes officially began today. The group made their way to the Gryffindor table, taking a seat next to Neville Longbottom and across from Ron's brothers Fred and George. They had been discussing their schedules for about ten minutes when a flash of white-blonde hair caught Missy's eye from the Slytherin table. Her chocolate eyes widened when they saw the face. Bone-white, with the features perfectly sculpted. Piercing eyes of the deepest blue, like lapis. The only color on his beautifully pale face.  
  
"Who's that?" she asked Hermione, trying not to point too conspicuously.  
  
"Draco Malfoy," Hermione answered while buttering a biscuit. "He's a Slytherin and Harry's arch-enemy. His father's a Death-Eater and Draco's always getting into trouble and blaming Harry. He teases Ron for being poor and me for being Muggle-born. He's just mean and bound to end up a follower of You-Know-Who like his father."  
  
Missy looked mildly disappointed.  
  
"Oh."  
  
At the Slytherin table, Malfoy did a double take when he saw another girl walking with Potter, Weasley and know-it-all Granger. Another girl who was actually pretty, with long chestnut hair, dark brown eyes, and magnolia white skin. He turned towards his goony pals Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Who's that girl with Potter and his friends?"  
  
Surprisingly enough, Goyle actually knew the answer.  
  
"Mmmf mmm blug mm-mmf," he replied through mouthfuls of porridge.  
  
"Goyle, it's disgusting when you talk with your mouth full. Swallow and then tell me again," Malfoy instructed coldly.  
  
Goyle swallowed and then began again.  
  
"She's Sirius Black's daughter. Her name's Artemis and she's been in hiding with her mum since the massacre thing 14 years ago. When Black escaped and went into hiding, Dumbledore remembered the kid and invited her to take a test to see if she was smart enough to come to Hogwarts in the fifth year. She passed and so now she's a Gryffindor and has fallen in with Potter and his friends."  
  
Malfoy gawked at his usually clueless henchman. "Where did you find all this out?" he asked, still a bit shocked from Goyle's surprising knowledge.  
  
"I got here early today and overheard Dumbledore talking to McGonagall about it," the boy admitted.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Look, we have Divination first." Missy smiled. Her first class at Hogwarts. This was gonna be fun.  
  
"Oh man," Ron groaned. "Trelawny's nuttier than a fruitcake, I tell you. Obsessed with telling people they're going to die in nasty ways and all that rot. I don't believe a word of it and I don't know why we even bother to take her stupid class."  
  
"That's what I've been wondering. I don't take that class anymore. Why do you even bother?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron simply shrugged, unable to come up with a good response before Hermione turned the corner to go to her Arithmancy class.  
  
"It can't be as bad as all that," Missy said, cheerfully.  
  
Harry flashed her a grim smile. "You'd be surprised."  
  
Missy frowned slightly as they made their ascent to Professor Trelawny's tower.  
  
"Hello, my lovelies," Trelawny greeted Lavender and Parvati, her two favorites, as they climbed up after Harry and his friends. "Now that we're all here, I'd like to introduce your new classmate in case you haven't met her. Artemis, would you stand up, dear?"  
  
Missy sighed and stood up, giving a small wave. "Hi. I'm Artemis Black, but everyone calls me Missy."  
  
"Artemis will be with us for the next two years. That is, unless something nasty happens to her," the teacher said cheerfully. "Hopefully I won't have any dark predictions for your future, as you seem to be a charming young girl. We will be starting on interpreting the Tarot cards, today. I hope you do not share your friends' cynicism towards our divination practices."  
  
Trelawny's last comment elicited a snort from Ron that he tried to muffle by faking a coughing fit.  
  
"No, ma'am. I actually have my own Tarot deck that I brought with me. My mother is very skilled at Divination and taught me what she could."  
  
"Excellent. Now."  
  
When Divination was over, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were practically glued to Missy's side. Asking her all sorts of questions about Tarot and could she do readings for them later that evening. Finally, she just broke and ran for Harry and Ron.  
  
"Dear God, I thought my ears were going to fall off! Could those girls have been any more vapid and irritating?"  
  
"That's what you get for being good at Divination," Harry said, shrugging.  
  
Suddenly, Ron groaned again. "We have Potions with Snape and the Slytherins next! There had better be something good after Potions, or I'll go batty."  
  
"Hey, guys," Hermione called from behind them. The group stopped for a moment while Hermione caught up with them.  
  
"Hey, Hermione," Missy greeted her. "How was Arithmancy?"  
  
"It was good. We already have homework!"  
  
"And you are the only person I know who could possibly be excited about it." Ron shook his head in disgust. "I mean, it's homework, for heaven's sake! It's supposed to be the bane of our existence, but then Hermione has to come and defy the laws of nature and actually like the stuff."  
  
"Just because I actually have an interest in academia and do well with it doesn't mean you have to condemn me as a freak of nature. There are things I like better than homework and school things."  
  
"Such as?" Ron questioned skeptically.  
  
"Well, there's. Umm."  
  
Missy saw her friend at a loss and rushed to save the situation. "Would you two stop flirting long enough to be depressed that we have double Potions with the Slytherins who, apparently, we dislike and a professor who I'm told dislikes us as well?"  
  
Both turned to her and said, quite indignantly, "No." Then, having realized exactly what she had said and what their responses implicated, they began sputtering and trying to take back their answers. Harry and Missy simply laughed.  
  
Draco Malfoy was not in a good mood. In Transfiguration, his piglet had simply refused to become a coat hanger. No matter how he said the words, no matter what inflections or emphasis he used, the most he could do was get the piglet to turn the color of brass and grow a hook out of its back. Professor McGonagall had changed the pig from hanger to baby pig to hanger and back again. But it simply would not work for Malfoy. Luckily, they would have Potions next. Potions was always good because he was Snape's favorite and because Snape hated the Gryffindors and took away points from them whenever possible. If that new girl really was Sirius Black's daughter, then Snape was sure to hate her, especially since she hung out with Potter and his friends. It was too bad, because the girl was actually quite lovely,  
  
Malfoy took a seat at the table where he usually sat alone and watched Snape prepare for the lesson as the rest of the class filed in. Crabbe and Goyle paired up, as did Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode. Potter and Weasley, Granger and Longbottom. Slytherins with Slytherins and Gryffindors with Gryffindors. Finally, the new girl was the only one left without a partner. The only empty seat in the room was with Draco at the table he usually had to himself. Draco followed her every move out of the corner of his eye. He saw the apologetic looks she got from Weasley and Granger. He saw Harry glare at him, silently daring him to be cruel to the girl.  
  
Missy raised one eyebrow as she realized she was going to have to sit with Malfoy. Ron and Hermione were apologetic. Hermione had promised Neville on the train that she would be his partner for Potions through the year. Stupid chit didn't realize the boy was mad for her. Harry was glaring at Malfoy. How sweet. Ready to fight for her. Defend her honor and all that chivalrous stuff. With a sigh of resignation, Missy took her bag over to the empty stool at Malfoy's table and sat down.  
  
Snape cleared his throat. "I'm sure all the Gryffindors have been introduced to our new student already, but for the Slytherins and those of you Gryffindors who are especially slow-witted, our new student is Artemis Black. She's sitting with Malfoy, so perhaps there's hope for her yet, Gryffindor though she is. Now, on to the class."  
  
Draco and Missy didn't speak to one another throughout the entire class except to make sure of the measures of ingredients for the warts potion. Snape had an odd look on his face when he came around with the antidote to get rid of the warts the students had successfully given themselves. As Missy was about to leave, Draco grabbed her arm. In an effort to be nice to her, he decided to introduce himself to her formally.  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy."  
  
"I know."  
  
She knew! She had asked about him, then.  
  
"And I'm Artemis Black, but you knew who I was." She tilted her head to one side, as if judging him. "You can call me Missy." She looked at her watch. "I gotta go. Time for Herbology with Hufflepuff. See you later."  
  
She hurried out, trying to catch up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
Malfoy stared after her for a moment before joining Crabbe and Goyle on the way to Charms.  
  
After dinner that night, Missy was on her way to the library. Snape had already assigned a foot-long essay on sleeping draughts, due the day after tomorrow. As she ascended the staircase, her mind began to wander back to the Potions class. Or, more precisely, to the boy who sat beside her in that Potions class. Suddenly, she was jolted and instinctively reached out to grab the railing. The staircase was moving. Great. Hogwarts was big and confusing enough as it was. Now that the stairs had decided to change, she would probably never find the library. Irritated, she walked quickly up the remaining stairs and had turned the corner, to go back down the other set of stairs when she bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh sorry," she mumbled.  
  
Instead of letting her pass, the person's hands came up to her shoulders, stopping her.  
  
"Slow down. You're gonna fall and hurt yourself."  
  
Missy blinked rapidly and looked up into the amused blue eyes of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Sorry. I was on my way to the library to work on the Potions essay but then the staircase changed and now I'm not quite sure how to get there."  
  
"I'll take you if you want," he offered.  
  
Missy looked at him skeptically, remembering all the rotten things Hermione, Harry and Ron had enjoyed telling her about Malfoy, earlier that day.  
  
At her hesitation, Draco got defensive. "I was going there anyway to work on my essay. In case you've forgotten, we're in the same class. If you'd rather get lost, then that's your problem." He started to walk past her.  
  
"Wait! I'm sorry. I'd really appreciate it if you'd show me how to get to the library."  
  
Draco smiled slightly. "Okay." He walked past her, down the way she had just come. He looked back at her over his shoulder, his smile widening. "You were going the wrong way anyway."  
  
Missy giggled and looked embarrassed before she turned around to follow him back down the stairs.  
  
On the way to the library, they chatted about school and Potions and the various classes they were taking.  
  
When they reached the library doors, Draco grabbed the door before Missy could open it and he held it open for her with a flourishing bow and a gallant, "My lady."  
  
Missy giggled again and nodded. "Thank you very much, Master Malfoy."  
  
He followed her into the library and they searched the shelves for the books they would need. Among the titles were A Complete Guide to Sleeping Draughts and Sleeping Beauty: What are Sleeping Draughts and How Do They Work? They found a table and Missy pulled some parchment, ink, a quill, and a ruler out of her bag while Draco did likewise. In flowing cursive, Missy wrote Sleeping Draughts at the top of the parchment. They had been working on their essays for about half an hour when Harry, Ron and Hermione found them.  
  
"Missy! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Hermione cried.  
  
"What's Malfoy doing with you?" Ron asked suspiciously, glaring at the Slytherin in question.  
  
"W-we were w-working on our e-essays," Missy stammered. "For P-p- potions."  
  
"Well, don't worry. Malfoy won't bother you anymore. Go away, Malfoy. You're not wanted here," Harry said coldly.  
  
Draco stood up and stared down the other boy, blue eyes meeting green and holding until Harry had to look away.  
  
Draco smirked in satisfaction. "Fine, I'll go, Potter. But you had better watch it. I won't be so easily moved next time."  
  
He quickly his things and left the library, aware of Missy's anguished brown eyes following him as he went.  
  
When the door closed behind him, Missy whirled around, her eyes full of fire. "What did you do that for? He wasn't doing anything! You didn't have to send him away like that, Harry. I got lost and he showed me the way to the library and then we were working on our essays together. What's so wrong with that?"  
  
It was Ron who answered her. "What's wrong? It's Malfoy, that's what's wrong! He's evil. As in his father is a Death-Eater and he probably worships You-Know-Who and he's Harry's archenemy kind of evil! If he was being nice to you, then he probably had some ulterior motive. An EVIL ulterior motive!"  
  
Harry and Hermione vigorously nodded their agreement.  
  
"He's serious, Missy," Hermione said gravely. "Draco Malfoy isn't a nice guy. He-"  
  
"Whatever." Missy gathered up her supplies and books and walked out the same door she had just watched Malfoy exit through, leaving Harry, Ron, and Hermione staring after her.  
  
Missy hurried through the hallways, trying to find her way down to the Slytherin dungeons. As she turned the corner, she caught a glimpse of Draco's white-blond hair disappearing behind yet another corridor.  
  
"Draco! Wait!"  
  
She ran a little faster, hoping to catch up with him. She chased him for some time, until they were outside the door to the Slytherin Commons Room. Finally, he stopped and turned to look at her, his blue eyes icy and cool.  
  
"What do you want? Come all this way to tell me never to go near you again? I'm surprised you didn't get lost."  
  
Missy's eyes widened a fraction and she took a small step backward. "N- no. I was j-just gonna s-say I'm s-s-sorry for the way H-harry and they acted in the l-library. Harry had n-no right to tell you to l-leave like that."  
  
Some of the ice in Draco's eyes melted and his expression softened a bit. "It's okay. They really don't like me very much. Of course, I'm not all that fond of them, either. So I really don't care. But it was nice of you to come after me. You didn't have to."  
  
Missy gave him a weak smile, her apprehension-and stutter-mostly gone. "I wanted to. I also wanted to ask you if you maybe wanted to finish working on them tomorrow night in the library."  
  
He lifted an eyebrow. "With you?"  
  
Missy's voice came out a lot smaller than she had meant for it to. "Um. Yes?"  
  
Draco studied her for what seemed like ages and then grinned. "Okay, then."  
  
Missy smiled widely and let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "Okay. So I'll. See you tomorrow?"  
  
He nodded and Missy turned around to leave. She had taken a few slows steps back in the way she had come when Malfoy walked up beside her.  
  
"You haven't the faintest idea how to get out of here, do you?"  
  
"Not the slightest," Missy affirmed cheerily.  
  
"You want me to get you up to the main floor? You can get back to your dormitory from there, can't you?"  
  
"Yes. And yes. Please. I really do need a map. This place is a bloody labyrinth."  
  
Draco just smiled at her. "Come on."  
  
Missy lay on her large bed, reveling in the softness of the comforter and thoughts of Draco Malfoy. She rolled over and found herself face to face with Hermione. The other girl was standing next to Missy's bed, looking apologetic and rebellious at the same time.  
  
"Harry says he's sorry for overreacting about you and Malfoy studying together in the library."  
  
"Well, that's nice of him," Missy replied cautiously, wary of the look in Hermione's eyes.  
  
"I don't think he was overreacting. We've all told you how bad Malfoy is. We've all told you to stay away from him, because he's trouble. I realize you had no choice in Potions, because we had all already taken our seats before we realized you would have to sit with him, but that doesn't mean you should seek him out and play study buddies with him! Malfoy is evil and Ron's right. If Malfoy is being nice to you, it's probably for his own purposes, not because he has any desire to actually spend time with you. He's evil, Missy! His father is evil and he is just going to be the same!"  
  
"Well, he hasn't done anything to me, yet!" Missy flung back. "He's been perfectly nice to me. He's told me that you and Harry and Ron and he don't get on very well, but that's no reason for me not to spend time with him! Maybe- maybe he doesn't even like his father! Maybe it's not his fault that he was brought up in a household full of prejudices towards Muggles and those not as financially well off as him! Besides, he hasn't done anything to me. I don't have a quarrel with him, so I don't see any reason why I shouldn't study with or talk to him if I want to!"  
  
Missy rolled over and turned out the light, engulfing the already dim room in complete darkness. She heard Hermione mutter "Lumos" and shuffle around the room getting ready for bed. God, she hated fighting with her friends. Especially ones that could easily be lost because she hadn't had them for very long. A single tear rolled down her pale cheek as she closed her eyes and let dreams overtake her.  
  
The next morning she was silent and morose. She smiled weakly at Hermione and said just enough to Harry and Ron to show that she would be compliant. She had made friends here and she wanted to keep them. She would do what ever was necessary to meet that end.  
  
As she walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, she saw Draco flash a grin at her before Hermione and Harry hurried her away. She looked back over her shoulder, her troubled brown eyes full of distress as she watched Draco frown in confusion.  
  
"I'm glad you've finally decided to see reason, Missy," Ron stated as he swallowed his last bite of sausage. "You'll be far better off staying away from Malfoy. He's just trouble, anyway. You should hear about some of the things he did last year."  
  
"I've heard," Missy said listlessly. "I think I've been told about every horrible thing he ever did to you. Twice." There was no emotion in her voice, only resignation and defeat.  
  
Ron grinned. "Well, it's one of my favorite subjects, so let me tell you about it again."  
  
Harry kept a careful eye on Missy, who he considered almost a sister. It didn't take a rocket scientist to tell she was unhappy. But why? Because of Malfoy? Harry didn't know, but in case that was the problem, he may as well try to help. "Be quiet, Ron. I think she's heard enough bad stuff about Malfoy to last her a lifetime. Or at least until this evening. Give her a break, huh?"  
  
Ron sighed, "All right."  
  
Missy smiled gratefully at Harry.  
  
In Potions, Missy took her seat beside Malfoy, praying that maybe he wouldn't talk to her. No such luck.  
  
"Hey, Are we still gonna work on that Potions essay tonight?"  
  
Missy just looked at him sorrowfully. "No, I don't think I can," she murmured softly. "I-I'm not supposed to be around you."  
  
"Says who?" Draco asked angrily. "Potter? Weasley? Granger?"  
  
Missy nodded miserably and looked away.  
  
The rest of the class passed in silence and this time when Missy left, Hermione and Ron were on either side of her and Draco didn't try to stop her. He did stop Harry, though, just outside the door of the Potions dungeon.  
  
"What do you think you're playing at, Potter?" Draco hissed. "Telling her she can't be around me. She has every right to, and you know it."  
  
"Missy's a big girl, Malfoy," Harry sneered. "I think if she really wanted to be with you, it wouldn't matter what any of us said. She would still hang out with you if it was what she wanted."  
  
Draco glared at the taller boy. He had long since mastered the art of being intimidating to people taller than he. "No. She wants to be accepted and liked. She knows she can have that with you, and she's terrified of losing that, no matter how it affects any friendships she might want to develop with other people. She won't risk losing her security blanket to be with someone that her head and her security blanket say is wrong. Even at the risk of denying her heart." But will I? he asked himself silently.  
  
Draco turned on his heel and left so he wouldn't be late for Charms, leaving Harry to stare after him, mind boggled at the realization that Draco Malfoy had said something that might possibly be classified as profound. And that, somehow, Malfoy might know Missy's feelings better than Harry did.  
  
That night in the library, Missy was working on her essay. Every few minutes she would glance at the seat Draco had occupied the night before hoping that he would suddenly be there instead of Hermione. He wasn't. Sighing, she stood up.  
  
"I'm gonna go put this book back, Hermione. Do you need any others?"  
  
Hermione shook her head no, too absorbed in writing her essay to bother with speaking.  
  
"Okay." Missy went back around the stacks and found herself face to face with Draco Malfoy. Her eyes widened as he grabbed her wrist and dragged her through the forest of bookshelves, out of hearing range of Hermione. They stopped in a dark corner on the far side of the library and Draco pushed her against the wall.  
  
Missy tried to pull her wrist from his grasp, but he only held on tighter, making it obvious that she wasn't going anywhere. "You're hurting me," she whimpered. He let go immediately and Missy yanked her arm away from him, rubbing her wrist. She could see where her pale skin was already beginning to bruise.  
  
"I'm not supposed to be around you," she whispered. "Ron and Hermione said-"  
  
"I don't care what Weasley and the Mudblood said. They don't matter. What do you say? What do you think? That's all that matters. Do you want to be around me?" There was a note of desperation in his final question.  
  
Missy slowly nodded her head. She raised her eyes from the finger-shaped bruises on her wrist to meet the azure depths of Draco's eyes. If it was possible, they seemed to have gone a shade darker to match the intensity of his emotions.  
  
Draco met her dark brown gaze before looking down at her bruised wrist. He took her hand gently and slowly lifted it up.  
  
"I'm sorry I hurt you," he whispered softly. He held her wrist to his mouth and tenderly kissed the five small bruises. He turned his head slightly to nuzzle the palm of her hand. Draco became aware of Missy's eyes following his every move and slowly brought his face toward hers, inwardly smiling at the way her eyes widened a fraction every time he came closer.  
  
"Have you ever been kissed before?" he murmured, his lips mere inches away from hers.  
  
"No," she replied breathily.  
  
"Well, there's a first time for everything, isn't there, pet?" With that, he closed the distance between them. His lips brushed over hers so lightly that it was more like a shadow of a kiss than a real one. But Missy felt it like an electric shock. She slowly opened her eyes to look up at Draco. He was smiling.  
  
"Th-that was nice," Missy said quietly. Draco nodded at her before kissing her again. This time his lips were pressed firmly against her own and they were warm and insistent. She yielded herself to him sweetly. Draco kissed her like he needed to drink in her very essence, and Missy held him tightly, giving him her lips and her kisses and a little bit of her soul.  
  
Suddenly, Missy heard her name being called. She went stiff in Draco's arms and he lifted his mouth from hers, both of them gasping for breath.  
  
"Missy!" Hermione's voice carried faintly through the stacks. "Where are you?"  
  
Missy quickly disentangled herself from Draco's arms, smoothing her robes and hair in the process. "I'm just over here, Hermione! I was looking at a book. I'll be right there!" She turned to Malfoy. "Go! You can't let her find you here with me. Hurry! I'll talk to you tomorrow in Potions, alright? Now go!" she whispered fiercely.  
  
Draco pressed a quick kiss on her slightly swollen lips and walked backwards into the stacks, seeming to melt in the shadows.  
  
"There you are! What have you been doing?"  
  
Missy jumped, gasping loudly. "God, Hermione, you startled me! I was looking for a book and then I sort of got lost. I seem to do that a lot lately."  
  
Hermione smiled at her friend. "It's alright. Come on, though. I hope you're finished with your essay because we have to go to our dorms now. It's almost time for lights out."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Hermione turned around and began to go back through the bookshelves. Missy paused for a moment and touched her lips, remembering Draco's kisses. She smiled to herself before following Hermione through the stacks. 


End file.
